Behind Confessions
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Que pasa por la mente de los protagonistas antes de hacer la confesión mas importante de su vida


_**But I lacked the courage… I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane. **__**John Green**_

Las clases estaban por concluir pero eso no significaba un alivio para los alumnos del último grado, por el contrario, el estrés y las preocupaciones aumentaban con los exámenes para el ingreso al siguiente nivel educativo.

Las reuniones ya no eran para hablar de futbol sino para estudiar, los desvelos no eran por jugar hasta tarde sino para repasar los mismos temas una y otra vez hasta que la mente se negaba a almacenar una palabra más; eso pasaban la mayoría de los estudiantes del Nankatsu, todos menos dos, el capitán del equipo de futbol y la manager del mismo, su eterna enamorada.

Sentado en su escritorio esta vez sin nada que hacer lo hizo solo por costumbre, pues a diferencia de sus amigos él no presentaría los exámenes para la preparatoria, su rumbo era diferente su destino se encontraba a varios miles de kilómetros de Shizuoka; pero ahora encontraba a su escritorio más cómodo que su cama donde no podía conciliar el sueño; el aire fresco de la noche que se colaba por la ventana despabilaba su cara, invadía sus pulmones y aclaraba su mente pero al mismo le devolvía los recuerdos de lo sucedido en ese día.

Tsubasa repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza la escena con Kumi, había sido tan inesperada su declaración y mas impactante aún fue el que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sanae ¿sería posible que todos supieran lo que sentía? Todos menos Sanae.

_=Tsubasa=_

_Dicen que la acción es el mejor antídoto contra la desesperación, pues sí, es fácil decirlo como si no supiera yo que lo que tengo que hacer es confesarle a Sanae lo que siento por ella ¡¿pero como lo hago?! Si tan solo soy Tsubasa Ozora de 15 años que solo se siente seguro con un balón en los pies quien le tiene más miedo a la reacción negativa de Sanae que a las barridas de Kojiro Hyuga._

_¿Cuáles son mis opciones? ¿Vivir en el infierno? ¿O mejor morir en combate? el infierno es lo que tengo que pasar para estar con ella, bueno, para estar de la forma que me gustaría. Siempre estamos rodeados por el equipo ni modo que me ponga a hablar frente a ellos, ¡si con ella me basta y me sobra para que me intimide!_

_¿Y a quien no intimida esta mujer? Si es tan fuerte como Hyuga, si se encarga de todo el peso del grupo como Matsuyama, maneja al equipo con mayor maestría que Misugi, nada la toma por sorpresa y todo lo hace a la perfección, es única en su género._

_Pero estoy seguro que no le soy indiferente, y además Kumi dijo que ella esperaba una confesión de mi parte, pero bueno, casi seguro, porque hoy por la tarde antes de que nos interrumpiera mi maestro ella dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien... pero... todas las atenciones y los detalles que tiene para mi deben significar algo, claro que tenemos años siendo amigos ¿será que todo lo hace por nuestra amistad? ¿Qué lo único que siente por mi es cariño de amigos? No, por supuesto que no, porque tiene más tiempo siendo amiga de Ishizaki y con él no tiene ninguna consideración, bueno, tampoco es que Ryo se gane algún detalle si siempre se la pasa haciéndola enojar y diciéndole cosas desagradables que algunas veces me han dado ganas de darle una paliza pero me detengo porque se que no es necesario ella se basta para ponerlo en su lugar…_

_Últimamente he sentido como que me evita, antes hablábamos de todo sin ningún problema, en la escuela, hablábamos camino a casa, viendo partidos de futbol, en los entrenamientos y ahora en las pocas ocasiones en que estamos solos siento que solo me escucha cuando hablo del futbol o del equipo y si cambio de tema ella encuentra la forma de escabullirse que si se le olvidó extender los uniformes, que si necesita lavar las toallas, que tiene que ayudarle a Yukari a estudiar, tengo que hacer mi tarea fue la ultima de sus excusas… y eso es lo que me asusta, que ya no demuestra nada de sus sentimientos ni comparte sus pensamientos conmigo, me siento relegado y odio ese sentimiento._

_Debo hablar con ella… si, fácil de decir pero muy difícil de llevar a cabo, varias veces noté que ella quería decirme algo y yo en mi estupidez siempre terminaba cambiando el tema por el futbol o por la comida solo espero que no haya sido nada importante y creo que no lo era porque a diferencia de mi, ella siempre ha tenido los pantalones para decir lo que quiere incluso hoy después de que me contó lo sucedido entre Kanda y Ryo y de cómo ella le dijo a ese tipejo que estaba enamorada de alguien mas, casi me muero cuando escuché eso pero Carlos llegó y ya no pude preguntar nada mas, pero me siento confundido si yo fuera esa persona de la que está enamorada seguramente me lo hubiera dicho quizás hasta habría regañado gritoneado y corrido al pobre de Carlos para tener la oportunidad de seguir hablando…_

Del otro lado de la ciudad la manager del equipo pasa por la misma situación, enfundada en su pijama se asoma por la ventana de su habitación que da hacia una tranquila calle repasando los eventos del día.

=Sanae=

¿Tsubasa pensar en otra cosa que no sea futbol? ¡Eso quiero verlo! Además de la pelota no le importa nada más, dile que esta jugando el Polideportivo Cacereño de la tercera división de España y sus ojos se iluminan ah pero cuando se trata de hablar de otra cosa entonces pierde todo el interés, desvía la mirada y se pone como siempre a jugar con su "amigo" el balón y yo ya no existo mas.

¡¿Pero porque me preocupo yo por este tipo?! No tiene idea de lo que son las relaciones humanas; si es cierto que es un genio del futbol y hace jugadas maravillosas, y tiene una sonrisa encantadora y es cierto que con su mirada desarma a cualquiera… oh Dios estoy perdida.

¿Es tan difícil ver lo que siento por él? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Todos excepto él, ¿que acaso está ciego o tiene los ojos vendados? Hoy por ejemplo fue la primera vez que acepté de manera abierta ante nuestros amigos que estoy enamorada de él, cosa que ellos ya sabían, obviamente, y también se presentó ante mí una situación que nunca había considerado, el que alguien mas se interesara sentimentalmente por mi. "No me voy a dar por vencido" eso dijo el idiota de Kanda ojalá lo hubiera escuchado de boca de Tsubasa.

Él piensa que soy el jugador numero 12 del equipo a pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacerle ver que soy una chica, para él solo soy la manager del Nankatsu.

Pero que no vuelvo a hacerle caso a Yukari, tal vez si siguiera siendo esa chica ruda ya seríamos novios pero no, ahí voy yo a seguir sus estúpidos consejos "ponte este vestido, maquíllate así, cambia de peinado, enseña mas" ¿y todo para que? Solo para recibir las burlas de Ryo y para que Tsubasa me siga ignorando, le da igual si voy de traje y corbata o en bikini.

Por cierto pobre de Ryo, mira que recibir tremendo derechazo de Kanda, la primera vez que se porta como un caballero y terminan castigándolo por eso…

Y después de eso aparece Tsubasa como si nada, se preocupó un poco por la herida de Ishizaki seguramente porque pensó que el equipo se quedaría sin su defensa estrella; luego los chicos nos quisieron dejar solos no de una forma muy sutil verdad quizás para que su capitán se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones o quizás porque son igual de despistados que su capitán.

No niego que también tengo cierta incapacidad para demostrar mis sentimientos, los muchachos nos dejan solos y lo primero que hago es preguntarle por el entrenamiento de los nuevos integrantes digo como si no lo conociera ahí voy yo a darle cuerda…

Cuando empiezo a cambiar de tema el parecía estar en otro mundo luego recobra interés cuando le dije que las heridas de Ryo fueron mi culpa incluso se sobresalta cuando le dije que a Kanda le deje claro que estaba enamorada de alguien mas pero en eso de la nada aparece Carlos su maestro de portugués y el momento se arruina, justo cuando había conseguido su atención…

Oh ¿porque es tan difícil todo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente decirle lo que siento? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a que su respuesta sea negativa? Ah si claro, porque lo único que perdería sería su amistad ya no estaríamos cómodos uno con el otro y tendríamos que alejarnos, ¡¿pero de que demonios estoy hablando?! Si de todas formas el se va a ir y yo me quedare aquí sola con todos mis sentimientos ocultos torturándome al pensar que hubiera pasado si Tsubasa supiera cuanto lo amo…

_=Tsubasa=_

_¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar? ¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo los amigos de antes? Echo de menos a mi amiga de la infancia aquella con la que pasaba horas y horas hablando de futbol, entrenando, jugando, viendo partidos, aquella niña que no se tentaba el corazón para golpear a cuanta niña osara poner sus ojos en mi; esos eran buenos tiempos, ahí no sentía esta angustia ni ansiedad en mi interior, ni desesperación y ni miedo por perderla… _

_Aunque esta nueva Sanae también me gusta, creo que hasta mas pero con la antigua Sanae me la pasaba bien todo el tiempo y ahora parece que solo esta a gusto conmigo cuando estoy en el campo de juego ¡ni modo que me declare desde la cancha! Ya me veo yo abriendo mi alma ante todos los espectadores y quizás reciba a cambio un escandaloso NO. La ventaja es que en unas semanas abandono el país y podría perderme en la selva amazónica para tratar de olvidar la vergüenza por su rechazo _

_Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, yo quiero estar con Sanae y que ella quiera estar conmigo, que podamos ser igual de amigos como siempre lo hemos sido pero que también tenga el permiso para tomarnos de las manos, pasear juntos, besarnos, planear un futuro juntos, un futuro basado en nuestros sueños y esperanzas… pero ¿Cuáles son sus sueños?_

_Cuanto más reflexiono más me doy cuenta de que no sé quien es en realidad Sanae, he sido tan egoísta que solo me he preocupado por mi y nunca me he tomado el tiempo para preguntarle que le gusta cuáles son sus sueños, vaya no sé ni cuál es su música favorita o cuáles son sus colores preferidos. Pero eso va a cambiar, voy a dedicarme a escucharla, a conocerla, a cuidar de ella, una vez que seamos novios… pero como vamos a ser novios si no me atrevo a decirle que la quiero…_

_¿Por qué nadie ha escrito un manual de cómo entender a las chicas? Así como el que Roberto me dejó para aprender la técnica del futbol, digo hasta escriben libros sobre cocina, autos, muebles vaya hasta de vampiros y hombres lobos que se enamoran de adolescentes rebeldes y no pueden hacer uno sobre las formas de entender a una chica._

=Sanae=

Debo tomar una decisión, después de todo el se va a Brasil en unas semanas, si él me ama ese tiempo me parecerá un suspiro para estar con él pero si él no me ama entonces esos días estaré en el mismísimo infierno porque no soportaría estar cerca de él y saber que no me quiere y que nunca será mío… pero si en realidad me ama solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, horas preciosas que podríamos compartir juntos.

¿Qué hacer o que no hacer? ¿Me juego el todo por el todo? ¡Oh porque es tan difícil el amor!

_=Tsubasa=_

_Me estoy quedando sin tiempo, eso me pasa por andarlo malgastando, por ser cobarde… Vamos Tsubasa, toma valor y pórtate como hombre, que no es ninguna vida la que está en juego… pero si mi corazón… que no soportaría un rechazo de su parte._

_¡Arrrrrgh! ¡Ya basta de tantas preguntas sin respuesta! ¡Ya está decidido! Mañana voy a confesarle todo a Sanae después de todo no pasa de que me lleve una paliza…_

FIN


End file.
